User talk:Jax-Kenobi
Hello Since I don't have Dead Rising 2, I think it's probably best that you become the site's leader. You've been a lot more helpful than I have recently and you've actually played DR2 so you're definitely a better choice for our leader. I pretty much mean that you don't have to ask me for permission to promote anyone any more (just don't make anyone a bureaucrat o_o) I'll still be around.. I'll just be doing stuff like categorizing since I can't actually write about DR2. Anyway, that's pretty much it. - Ash Crimson 21:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. You deserve it! =D - Ash Crimson 21:17, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New Blog. I made a brand new blog. You should check it out. Don't worry, instead of informing users of updates, I'll just say I updated in that box where you put your reason for editing an article. MagcargoMan 06:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, well, it's in focus...and the composition's OK, I suppose... How did you manage to get good Pics from Dead Rising? I mean. It's on my XBOX, and I don't see any way of taking a Pic, let alone moving it to my Computer for Upload to the Wiki. -- Chris. Problem? ' 12:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I didn't think Screen Cappin' was possible on the 360. I mean, I got Fraps for my Computer, but I didn't suspect that could be a factor for my XBOX. Unless I'm missing some Equipment to do it right...PS, congratulated your new role of the wiki on Ash's Talk Page. -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 12:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) This is gonna take a lot of work. Though I presume DR2 will be easier 'cause that's on my Computer, so there's no worries with that. I'll have to put it on my to-do to get some equipment. -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 12:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure I will, I'm used to hanging around. I've done it elsewhere. -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 12:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I often look forward to new DLC. Partly to do my part in contributing, but also to laugh slightly at all the speculation that appears. Evil, no? -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 13:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well don't that beat all!?! #1 and 2. Anyway, a broken disc shouldn't affect your downloading it. I mean, 360 Users buy it with Points, and PC Users get it automatically. Dah, touché. Makes me glad I got the PC Version. Only need to put in the disc once to install. Don't need it after that :P. -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 14:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Fail I guess. Makes you wish you could scavenge the 360 Graphics Card and attach it to your Computer. It is probably possible, but only someone really good could probably pull it off. -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 14:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh what a Dilemma. I have some Cards in my spare Parts pile upstairs, but...I don't think I would even know how to send it to ya. -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 14:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Annoyed...-_- I'm starting to get a feeling that the people that make cosplay/whatever you want to call it accounts are the same person...I seriously find it dumb when someone imitates a person as far as quoting their every word -_- CrackLawliet 19:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Please edit back George Foster's Blog Post You really jumped the gun, Frank. http://kotaku.com/5676403/mega-mans-creator-quits-capcom Sumtaedium 16:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) No need to apologise Hi frank there was no need to apologise earlier about my blog post as it did indeed sound like some very fake news. i assure you that the information is true though and it is very sad that he is leaving just wanted to clear that up P.S not many people think so but Frank West Is better than Chuck Greene even if they are both extremely awesome!!! P.P.S congrats on becoming the new wiki leader i am sure you will do a great job Thats all for nowGeorge Foster 17:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) George Foster Gratz You lucky dog =D...I wish I could be happier, but something is troubling me... That Keiji has left Capcom D= CrackLawliet 03:43, October 30, 2010 (UTC) wiki? For some reason, our Dead Rising background has been removed...or else, my Browser is glitching...Meet me in the chatbox asap CrackLawliet 22:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Shut your Pie hole! I should've known it was only a matter of time before some cocky punk goes and does this. It doesn't take a genius to know who they're on about. Is it not an issue to talk crap about someone? -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 11:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Chatbox Bro! Yo, join me in the chatbox =3? CrackLawliet 21:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Chatbox NOW! DynasticAnthony 01:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Let's continue talking the chatbox :P I'm waiting. =0 DynasticAnthony 18:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Frank It's Otis. I called to ask if you got my message about getting my message about stuff you didn't want to know but i told you anyway because you answered the previous message about stuff that isn't important so i wanted to make sure you still checked my messages. I'll leave you a message when i'm done with this one. Special category Do you know where the special category ended up? I can't find it with the new skin. =\ It's the place that led to the uncategorized pictures page. - Ash Crimson 18:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you, dood. Yeah, I'm having trouble navigating pages too. =\ - Ash Crimson 20:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, they made a lot of strange choices when designing the new skin. =\ They removed the add category button on image pages >,> - Ash Crimson 19:08, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : Edit: I'm gonna change the site logo to the DR2 one. Just figured I'd let you know. - Ash Crimson 19:12, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :: It's done. Geez.. You don't even get a message notification anymore. - Ash Crimson 19:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Updates Yo, you haven't updated in The Infection D=...What's wrong? CrackLawliet 03:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan's VERY IMPORTANT opinion poll. I have a very important poll on wikia central (about Monacco and Oasis). Read it and have your say. MagcargoMan 04:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, for some reason, even though I wrote it as a blog post, you can't find it there. Do you know how to fix this. P.S. To find it, check my "Pages I'm Following" thing. MagcargoMan 04:26, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Of course, yeah. Thanks for choosing me. :D Sumtaedium 21:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Thankfully there isn't often much vandalism. Unless I miss a lot of it. -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 22:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Bro, template help! Yo, check out the achievements/trophies page. I think we should change the color of the template. Your thoughts? CrackLawliet 05:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) New problem You know those buttons that would say "click here for the dead rising counterpart"? They don't work with this skin.. so I'll have to remove them and add in a "see also" or something. It kind of sucks. Our expand templates also overlap with the info boxes. =[ I also need to fix that. V_V - Ash Crimson 19:41, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm trying to figure out the template stuff now. I'm looking at code from another site to see how they got theirs working. This is really lame.. Did they even think about how bad this would mess stuff up? - Ash Crimson 19:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :: It's pretty messed up how they're ignoring their users. I think I figured out the problem with the boxes though.. so that's good. - Ash Crimson 19:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: I think the problem came from the placement of the template code. When it was placed under the infobox it caused it to overlap. It should go in this order: * * * - Ash Crimson 20:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : Edit: Nope.. the buttons are still being problematic. I think we should just remove them. =\ - Ash Crimson 20:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Once we get everything sorted out we should let people know what's going on using the site notice and a blog post. - Ash Crimson 20:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: It only worked on the DR2 hand gun page because I added like an extra 3 lines of spacing between it and the weapon template. I guess we can do that for every page with this template on it. I'm just worried some people wouldn't see a change and it would still look janky to them. - Ash Crimson 20:27, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Jax-Kenobi? Why the name change? Sumtaedium 01:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Agree, I want Frank-West back. >=( DynasticAnthony 01:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I like it. Besides, even if I did want to change it back I can't now. One name change per person ever on wikia, and they used to not even allow that. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DynasticAnthony 16:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I like it. Dengarde (Admin) 17:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) What is your real name Jax? -NT92 ::It's Jackson. Jax for short. And thank you, Dengarde. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::if I can still call you Frank, I'm happy. Congrats. DynasticAnthony 20:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't mind if anyone still calls me Frank. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Here: DynasticAnthony 04:50, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Jax and Others Nameplate --- --- --- DynasticAnthony 05:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute... :I edited during the process, that's probably the reason. Thanks for the help. The Yoshiman 97 00:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT:Also, your new name is ok. Kinda known you for being Frank-West, but if you like your new name, then that's all that really matters. The Yoshiman 97 00:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, thanks. The Yoshiman 00:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I've been on wikis before, so I do know what I'm doing. I've been on the Mario Wiki for a while, but Dead Rising interests me more now. --Reversinator 01:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yo Wanna join me in Chatbox? Sorry if I annoying you. :P DynasticAnthony 02:40, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ummmm.... weren't you originally Frank-West? on the other wiki i want to change my name to my original Mccrayj2013 can you please tell me how to change my name?? Join in chatbox asap please ^_^ CrackLawliet 23:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Last question, for the month Hey, I just created a new signature, but I want to make it so that when I put in the four ~s, it would show up exactly like the one in my sandbox. But how did you get yours to work? When I tried to put the raw code into my custom sig preference, it said the html codes were invalid. How do you use yours? The Yoshiman 03:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Test The Yoshiman [[User talk:The Yoshiman|''(talk)]] 03:43, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Test 'The Yoshiman' [[User talk:The Yoshiman|(talk)]] 03:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like it works, bro! http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Jax-Kenobi' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Yea, definitely does. Thanks again for the helpful help. 'The Yoshiman' [[User talk:The Yoshiman|(talk)]] 03:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Pic What's wrong with it? DynasticAnthony 05:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Slight Confusion I'm not too proficient in the whole wiki-editing thing as of yet, so I'm a bit confused as to why one of my edits was removed. The edit in question was my addition to the Croupier Stick page, in that I changed the listed number of uses from ??? to 3. I see that it's been changed back, and I don't guite understand the reasoning. I can assure you that the edit was based on prior testing, so I knew that it was correct. Plasma Platypus 06:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Plasma Platypus Dood Hey dood. I'm gonna ask the wiki people to remove my bureaucrat rights. I can't edit here like I used to, so I don't deserve them. I'd like to stay an admin, though.. if you don't mind. You can pick whoever you want to replace me as bureaucrat if you'd like. Well, just figured I'd tell you. Cya dood. - Ash Crimson 18:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : Cool. =] - Ash Crimson 19:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Chatbox please? DynasticAnthony 03:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Frank West's age Could you link me to the source that confirms Frank's age... if there is one NT92 03:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC) So if it is unsourced, it should be unknown right? Everything else on here you say there needs to be a source. NT92 15:19, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. I checked the history of the page, some anon put 36 as his age and then it got changed to 37. So yep, unknown. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Jax-Kenobi''' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 15:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : Anno1404 Anno was blocked from wikia? For telling people ShoutWiki has Monoco? I'm somewhat outraged and disapointed. He was a valuable asset to Wikia and helped me alot on several projects including here, I Am Alive wiki and The Walking Dead wiki. Wow. Are you still in contact with him? Did he move to a new site? --Mistertrouble189 18:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Responded Got it, I responded just now. Let me know if you get my reply. Sometimes my email is a nincompoop. --Mistertrouble189 18:03, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Retiring. I know I said "When I edit a wiki, I stick with the wiki", but the new and not-so-improved Oasis skin just puts me off editing. Not enough people went on my very important opinion poll, and I can't really spread the word because I don't use Facebook, Twitter or all that other stuff. If they give us the option of using Monacco (which won't happen), I'll edit again. I hope my contribution to the wiki has been significant. See ya. MagcargoMan 05:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S: I noticed the name change. Kinda like the old one better. Ok then, I'll stay. I just noticed the moving thing. I still think we should spread the word and fight for monacco though. By moving, Wikia has won. Plus it won't save the other wiki I edit. P.S: That you consider me a friend is great, and I had no idea that you did. It makes me fell more welcome here. MagcargoMan 01:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, I´ll try to keep providing new things to this site, it´s really useful, as it was really useful for me to learn some things about DR2 :) ... page views This wiki had 31,500 page views.http://www.quantcast.com/deadrising.wikia.com Obscuregermangame 08:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC)